locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Superior
NorthernStar gcry18.jpeg|No. 18 operating at the Grand Canyon Railroad. 21931280207253.jpg|No. 18 operating at the Mt. Hood Scenic Railway Riogrande18.jpg|No. 18 operating at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad 123324Untitledab.jpg|No. 18 with all the other locomotives at the rio grande scenic railroad (including locomotive No. 20) SdsdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 with sister locomotive No. 20 Gcry05.jpg|No. 18 with an Amtrak P42DC 18.jpg|No. 18 with an FPA4 diesel locomotive Maxresdefaultll;l;l;.jpg|No. 18 with a coach 18XL.jpg|No. 18 with a hopper train Lsi18-frederick.jpg|No. 18 with a Full dome car X1 85xRP - Flickr - drewj1946.jpg|No. 18 with a passenger train DSC0073071xrpblancajun1508Flickrdrewj1946.jpg|No. 18, leads an excursion through Blanca, Colorado in 2008. Rio Grande Scenic Railroad 2011.jpg|No is hauling the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad's Regular Train 33631288873883-800x400.jpg|No. 18 is hauling the Ht. Hood scenic railroad's passenger train Az0025.jpg|No. 18 is hauling the Regular train of the Grand Canyon Railroad Grand canyon 18.jpg|No. 18 is hauling the Grand Canyon during the winter time in 1990 18snow.jpg|No. 18 is chugging through the snow 18station.png|No. 18 is arriving at the grand canyon station. Gcr18.jpg|No. 18 right 3/4 view AsUntitled.png|the workmen are trying to see if No. 18 can run through the snow 18'scabwindow.png|No. 18's cabwindow 18ssmokebox.png|the locomotive's smokebox AsdsdUntitdfdfled.png|the locomotive's whistle 18wheels.jpg|the wheels of the locomotive TtsdsdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|the frontview of the locomotive 3751 and 4960 and 18.PNG|No. 18 is triple headed with 4960 and 3751 Jm1820.jpg|No. 18 is doubleheading with GCR No. 29 Gcr5.jpg|No. 18 is getting ready to leave the Grand Canyon 18andiesel.jpg|No. 18 is being help with 2 GP7 diesel locomotives TisaGiftRainbowSun.jpg|No. 18 in "Shining Time Station" (The holiday christmas special) which the footage was also use in "I love toy trains" (during the real trains segment) GrandCanyonRailway182.jpg|No. 18 appears during the third musical number, "It's Christmas Time at the Railway Station". 182.jpg|No. 18 in "Climbing to the Canyon" SdfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 is leaving the station in Williams, Arizona 7852536.jpg|No. 18, and No. 20 are arriving at the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad in 2008 17557382.jpg|No. 18 is passing a passenger car Gcry18may20050001.jpg|the locomotive is on static display in Williams, Arizona 18sfirstrun.png|No. 18 is going to make it's first departure to the South Rim. IVRreopening.jpg|No. 18 is arriving at the grand canyon for the very first time in 1989. 496018and3751.jpg|No. 18 and 4960 are greeting ATSF No. 3751 to the Grand Canyon ATSF 3751 GCRY 4960 and GCRY 18.png|No. 18 is sitting with GCR 4960 and ATSF 3751 104561317081223225690358338432334931238368n.jpg|the locomotve came to a halt Riogrande182.jpg|No. 18 in La Veta, Colorado. 123123Uasddfntitled.jpg|No. 18 heading to the Grand Canyon in "'92 Southwest Steam Safari: Steam in Arizona, Colorado & New Mexico," "The 45 Steam Locomotive," and "A Quarter Century of Steam". SsdsdsdUntitled.png|No. 18 is leaving Williams with only 1 coach while the others are left behind 18heavysnowstorm.png|No. 18 is chugging through a snowstorm 18takingonwater.png|No. 18 is taking service 201408100007-XL.jpg|No. 18 is hauling a special train in 1991 Sierra.jpg|No. 18 chugging through the hills GrandCanyonRailway18.jpg|No. 18 is loaded on a flatcar GrandCanyonRailwaySteam.jpg|No. 18 and No. 20 are loaded on flatcars 184960Williha.jpg|No. 18 is passing Grand Canyon Railway No. 4960 31LV-Turning7.jpg|No. 18 moves around the west leg of the wye. DdfdfUntihtled.png|No. 18 is coupling the GCR #4960 and ATSF No. 3751 to create a tripleheader DdfdfdUntitled.png|No. 18 is waiting for 4960 and 3751 18atnight.png|No. 18 operating at Night GrandCanyonrailroad18.jpg|No. 18 at Sunrise 18atdoon.jpg|No. 18 is heading back to Williams TtsdsasddfdfadsUntitled.jpg|No. 18 backs into the Grand Canyon station Category:Galleries